


Wrong

by BALBERITH123



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sladin, pillow humping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BALBERITH123/pseuds/BALBERITH123





	Wrong

Slade花了将近几个月的时间，大费周章地将Robin绑架到自己的邪恶基地做自己的学徒。现在明明是享受胜利的最好时机——继续做一些训练、教导，还有毫不留情的讽刺之类的事情，可Slade却消失了。只留下一句“我会监视你训练，别想逃走” ，就消失去其他的什么地方规划更邪恶的宏图伟业。

当然，Robin没想过逃跑。到这儿的第一天他就把这座堡垒所有可能的出逃途径全部研究了一遍，结论是这儿的安保措施滴水不漏，他早该想到。Slade，一个除了他学徒的命什么都不在乎的男人，世界第一雇佣兵，做事当然也谨慎万分。他想过用自杀要挟Slade，不过这是下下策，在此之前，他需要为了打败Slade做足准备工作。

是的，他当然只是这么想的，没有其他的任何原因……

现在Robin短暂地解脱了——从战斗特训、Slade不算太差的厨艺，以及那偶尔又令人不适的、近乎嘲讽般的关心中。这应当令他感到松一口气，而非一种如同被忽视一般的不安。当Robin按照Slade的命令穿着制服游荡过走廊、朝着训练室的方向行进时，他无声地嘲笑了自己的念头。他在想念Slade？想念那个把自己绑来的男人？这怎么可能……

他路过了Slade的房间。而后Robin敏锐地察觉到，Slade 的房间没有上锁。

这不过是为了了解敌人罢了。

这样想着，Robin鬼使神差地推开了房门。

Slade的房间不大，墙壁是单调的灰色。能拉开的柜门里是深色的便装，大多是一成不变的西服。而不能拉开的柜子则需要视网膜和指纹认证，的确， Robin为什么要因为这个感到惊讶呢。大多数柜子和抽屉都是不能拉开的，通过他敏锐的侦探技巧，Robin摸到了墙壁上的暗门，不能打开，当然。这么一看，可供调查的只有挂着西服的柜子，一张除了一张纸条以外什么都没摆放的桌子——纸条的内容是 “记得吃午饭，三明治和牛肉杂烩在冰箱里” 。Robin撇了撇嘴，把预言家的纸条攥成一团，扔进桌边的垃圾桶。

那么，现在就剩下他的床了。单人床，一个枕头，白色的床单和叠得整整齐齐的被子，意料之内。像是要报复这份整洁一般，Robin坐上了这张床，又躺了下来。屋子里并没有什么气味，但床单上Slade的气味却扑面而来，简直像是要把Robin淹没。那种成熟又迷人的气味，掺杂了木香和烟味，这大概是他用的古龙水……

Robin发誓，他本来什么都没想做。

等他回过神来的时候他已经在脱衣服了。Slade给他准备的装甲很难卸下，但正好合身，合身得他都不禁怀疑Slade在他们战斗的时候用眼神把他剥光了多少次。很奇怪，这让正在费劲对付肩甲的Robin更兴奋了。他在面具下溢出一小声轻喘，毫无耐心、近乎撕扯地把铠甲下的紧身衣脱至大腿。小小的乳头被冷气刺激得立刻就硬挺了，同样的还有Robin的小肉棒，粉粉嫩嫩，还带着包皮，在他调整跪姿的时候颤巍巍地晃了晃。很冷，Robin倒吸一口凉气，扯过Slade叠好的被子裹住自己，又将Slade唯一的枕头夹在了双腿之间，变成单人床上一团白色的凸起。

Robin是个乖孩子，跟着蝙蝠侠的时候是，领导少年泰坦的时候也是。他不看色情杂志，也没有人教他怎么自慰，只是从Beast Boy和Cyborg偶尔不那么清纯的 “男孩时间” 里学了一点东西。这么想着，Robin稍稍弯下身体，伏在那对于他来说有点大的枕头上，又在性器碰到枕头布料时小小地呻吟了一声，腰却扭得更厉害，毫无章法地让自己的阴茎贴着枕头摩擦。少年的自慰方式，可是他明显乐在其中。

迄今为止他为数不多的性幻想对象一直都是某个看不清面容的性感女性，直到现在。Slade那身铠甲后是什么样的？平日里精于训练的他身材一定很好……做出漂亮飞踢的腿，坐上去肯定会很舒服，而那将Robin甩飞的臂膀也绝对肌肉虬结。如果是由Slade脱掉他的甲胄，摘下面具，过分激烈地吻上他的嘴唇，再用那双曾经把Robin按在地上的大手摩挲他的大腿，然后……你不能指望一个小孩子幻想太多，但这些足够Robin的肉棒硬得发痛了。对这个把自己绑架来又强迫自己的死敌产生性幻想或许太过奇怪，可此时此刻Robin也无法思考更多事情。Slade的气味压迫而来，电流顺着脊柱窜上Robin的大脑，过激的快感逼得他眼角湿润。他的腰软了，先前扭腰的动作变成了伏在枕头上蠕动，哼哼唧唧地把前液和眼泪蹭在Slade的枕头上。

但他最后还是勉强直起了身，漂亮的眉毛末端无力地垂下去，白净的牙齿啃咬着自己的嘴唇，眼角泪痕被布料蹭得乱七八糟，却还是未干。Robin用力把枕头挤在一起的动作像是扼住Slade的脖颈，可他下半身有规律的磨蹭却让这份看似愤怒的举动失了些威胁感。小男孩扭腰的动作越来越快，大腿和手臂都在颤抖，掐进枕头的指节因用力而发白。这比他为数不多的几次自慰都要舒服太多，所以他很快就射出来了——伴随着痉挛、尖叫、和翻起的眼白。Robin在射出的时候短暂地静止了一会儿，而后才像受伤的小鸟一样筋疲力竭地软倒下来，在Slade的被子和枕头之间缩成一团，又慢慢舒展。他动了动，慢慢调整成抱住那柔软棉布团的姿势，把小鼻子深深地埋进去。——可惜Slade只有一个枕头，不然或许他可以骑着一个、再嗅着一个……

平日里似乎拒人于千里之外的气味温柔地挑逗着Robin的鼻腔，那是金属与木香，混合着些许烟味——Slade曾躲着Robin，在布满自动化激光枪的天台抽着雪茄。但这属于成熟男人的气息还是很淡，看来Slade在归来前处理过了，或许是他的洁癖使然，也或许是为了不让Robin嗅到。他大可以不那么在乎Robin的心情。

Robin并未因此对Slade感恩戴德。他是一个有格调的恶人，这点Robin会承认，可这绝不是斯德哥尔摩综合征。小知更鸟把床单揪得很紧，想着如何逃脱、以及Slade的真实身份。他受过蝙蝠侠的训练，即便依旧年少精神也坚不可摧，他不会向敌人示弱以期待那披在金属皮肤下的温柔——他只是心动了。

塞壬从洒满月光的海面爬出，妖女的歌声带着颜色，而这颜色又将Robin慢慢染黑了。

等到高潮带来的充实感缓缓褪去，Robin才后知后觉地感受到羞耻。他射在了Slade的枕头上，而很明显Slade只有这一个枕头。他必须要在Slade回家之前把自己的……东西，清理干净，做些像是Slade的家养小女佣才会做的事情。只有这样Slade才不会发现他做了什么。

于是Robin不情不愿地爬起来，又在离开Slade的被子前狠狠地闻了闻。利落的小罗宾鸟很快就能穿好衣服叠好被子，他把床铺收拾得整整齐齐，就像什么都没有发生过一样。很好，现在只差把枕套换下来……

一阵小小的闪光。

不，不是闪光，是什么东西的反光。Robin皱了皱眉，凑近那张铁制桌子，仔细观察着桌子边缘，试图找出那诡异反光的来源。

他找到了，而后寒冷攫夺了他的血管。

针孔摄像头。

该死。

该死该死该死。


End file.
